The Date
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Tal vez no tenga el mayor conocimiento en este campo, pero con la mucha o poca experiencia es más que suficiente para ayudar a Gowther. #One-Shot#Yaoi#AU#GowtherxArthur#ElainexHelbram#BanxKing


**Hi!, hace… como meses… días y horas, con tantos minutos y segundos que no escribo algo de The Seven Deadly Sins, asi que sorpresa, sorpresa, una pareja que nació de… la imaginación(?), XD. Disfruten la lectura.**

 **Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Elaine caminaba junto a Gowther explicándole por tercera vez en el día sobre los planes para mañana. Era demasiado increíble que siendo tan inteligente y pasar horas leyendo no pudiera entender tan sencillas instrucciones, a Harlequin solo le costó una vez… y llevar el papel con los puntos clave escondido en su sudadera, pero ahora no hablemos del castaño, concentrémonos en Gowther

\- Ahora repíteme, ¿que vas a hacer mañana a las 10:00 A.M?

\- … Pasare a su casa y saludare amablemente a Merlin, le diré que traeré a Arthur como a las 3:00 P.M. a más tardar. – Elaine asintió, esto ya era progreso – Lo llevare a desayunar al restaurante del Capitán, pero si Ban no está, hare como que nunca vi el lugar abierto

\- Oh… ¿podrías llamarle a Ban?, así sabrás si trabaja mañana o no. – Gowther asintió, anotando eso en una pequeña agenda – ¿y luego del desayuno?

\- Museo, para ver la nueva colección de armas antiguas traídas desde Camelot, alrededor de la 1:00 P.M. o antes pasearemos por el centro comercial a conseguirle una repisa nueva a Merlin, y a él le comprare un helado. Y usare el truco de manchar su mejilla con la golosina para besarle o puedo esperar a que lo haga sin ayuda

\- Eso mejor no – rio nerviosa – no quieres que se asuste "o termine en shock como la vez del paseo al campo", recuerda todo tranquilo… sin presiones. ¿Para terminar?  
\- Lo traigo de regreso, porque lleva mucho más tiempo ir del museo a su casa – Elaine aplaudió felicitándolo, eso ya era todo un progreso, ahora Helbram le compraría ese muñeco de felpa, además de ayudarle con la florería – pero sigo insistiendo en que sería mejor ir a mi apartamento para estar solos – Elaine se detuvo y negó una y otra vez. Le repitió una última vez lo MALA que sonaba esa idea, en primera porque Arthur es dos años menor que Gowther, y tiene a Helbram viviendo enfrente, si se enteraba adiós muñeco de felpa.

* * *

Hoy había sido un ocupado día, terminar de entregar arreglos florales, hacer otros 20 para mañana, y salvar unas bodas de oro… si eso no era presión, ¿entonces qué es?

Apoyo la cabeza en el mostrador llorando en silencio y sin lágrimas, es decir, se puso a remilgar. No era justo, pero NADA justo el que Elaine lo deje solo no un día sino dos, y siendo la semana más ocupada, podría decirse que tiene suerte de ya estar de vacaciones, pero eso no lo hacía mejor.

\- Pareces más deprimido que la primera vez que te rechazo Diane~ - y hablando de personas que no lo hacen sentir mejor. – ¿y Elaine?~

\- No lo sé. Me dejo solo y con tantos pedidos para entregar – gruño y se jalo el cabello

\- Enano chillón~, he venido a esta tienda más veces de las que crees, y Elaine maneja perfectamente el lugar sin ayuda~ pero como eres tan perezoso no puedes~ patético.

King frunció el ceño e inflo las mejillas, no necesitaba escuchar eso y menos de Ban. Además no es como si quisiera dejarle a Elaine todo el trabajo pero con la Universidad y trabajos finales se complica volver a casa temprano.

\- Pues si ya viste que mi hermana no está, vete, voy a cerrar. – tomo las llaves y bajo de la silla, todavía había que meter un par de macetas. Eran pocas y ligeras, tardo unos 15 o 20 minutos, soltó un suspiro y paso la mano por su frente, solo quería llegar a la cama. – Ban… hazme un favor, ¡lárgate!

\- No~ ya te dije vine por Elaine, y no me moveré hasta verla~ - sonrió ladinamente, crispando los nervios del castaño, necesitaba mucha paciencia con ese tipo, más de la usual. Coloco el cerrojo y dio vuelta al letrero, camino hasta el otro lado de la tienda con Ban detrás, a veces maldecía que la tienda estuviera conectada con la casa. – espero que esta vez sí tengas cerveza~ no pienso beber tu raro jugo otra vez~

\- Nadie te obligó a tomarlo, y mi casa no es tu bar personal.

\- Cierto… tu casa es nuestro nidito del amor~ - King se quedó parado en medio de la sala – o ya olvidaste que el otro día… - esquivo un florero que termino contra el librero – no hay necesidad de ser violento~ después de todo es la verdad~ - camino para sentarse en el sillón y encender la televisión. Escucho un gruñido y una puerta ser azotada con violencia, rio por lo bajo, tan voluble como siempre.

* * *

Como toda chica educada no debería estar en la casa de alguien mucho mayor que ella y más si es un hombre, pero siendo Gowther… él no… no entra en el grupo. Es Gowther por dios.

No había tiempo para comprar ropa nueva, tendría que arreglárselas con lo que tiene, pero nada… nada le agradaba o se veía perfecto para tener una cita, y mientras él se ponía a leer, mejor así sino podría escoger cualquier cosa, porque mientras la ropa tape lo que tenga que tapar no habrá problema.

\- Gowther, ya tengo lista tu… ¿qué estás leyendo?

\- Solo me informaba sobre cuáles serían los peores escenarios posibles en una cita

\- ¿Y lo estás haciendo con novelas para adolescentes? – Gowther asintió, regresando a la lectura y haciendo pequeñas anotaciones. Al menos le alegraba saber que Gowther era atento en esa parte, pero enserio, ¿novelas para adolescentes?

* * *

Hasta ahora todo iba viento en popa, por suerte que ayer en la noche Ban estaba en su casa y le pregunto si trabajaría a lo cual respondió positivamente. Claro que no noto el florero roto, eso fue hasta en la mañana, regañando a su hermano y pidiéndole que se modere cuando Ban está de visita.

Observo al par caminar, ahora se dirigían al museo, esta podría ser la segunda cita más perfecta que había llevado a cabo, la primera fue la que tuvo con Helbram, aunque lo arruino un poco el que terminara mareado por el carrusel.

\- De nuevo, muchas gracias por invitarme a salir, Gowther-san

\- No hay de qué. Es una forma de disculparme por lo que paso el otro día - Arthur rio divertido, ya había olvidado el incidente y ahora que lo pensaba, había sido bastante interesante. Por su parte Gowther terminaba de leer lo que estarían exhibiendo en el museo – una venta de libros, en la tercera sala.

Mientras conseguía un par de libros, Elaine discretamente tomo una fotografía y se la envió a Helbram, junto a un pequeño mensaje.

[Gane, ahora cómprame mi muñeco de felpa]

La razón de que la salida de este par es porque mientras Gowther ayudaba a Merlin en uno de sus experimentos dejo que Arthur entrara, y el muchacho siendo tan curioso… término con la piel de color purpura. Y también porque como desde hace un mes o quizás menos Gowther empezó a "pretender" a Arthur, la verdad eso es una historia más sorprendente. Todos observaban que Arthur le tenía una admiración muy especial a Meliodas, pero solo era eso admiración y respeto, y con Gowther, algunos dicen porque Gowther es muy calculador y serio, otros que por ser atractivo. La realidad, simplemente es que Arthur lo considera una buena persona y con quien puede hablar cómodamente.

Y Gowther, vio la oportunidad de poner en practica eso que llaman "relación de noviazgo", le serviría para su investigación del apareamiento entre machos y hembras de la especie humana. Era para la sección ¿Por qué tanto hombres como mujeres dejan de seguir el patrón común de preservación de la especie?

Hasta ahora no ha reunido suficientes datos para comprobar su hipótesis, pero no piensa renunciar.

Por fin en el Centro Comercial habían conseguido la repisa nueva de Merlin para su laboratorio, necesitaba más espacio en ese lugar.

\- ¿Y como van las entrevistas de King y Ban? – pregunto Arthur, comiendo un helado de pistache

\- Hasta ahora bien, pero King ha estado ocultándome por dos sesiones como perdió su virginidad con Ban – Arthur tosió y comenzó a reír, que lo dijera tan serio, solo lo hacía más gracioso, pobre King ese rumor de que tuvo relaciones con Ban en el invernadero de la escuela había hecho que el castaño no se presentara por un mes. Pero aclarado el malentendido varios se disculparon con el castaño, claro que otros como Gowther no creía que King siguiera virgen y puro.

\- Esperemos y pronto te diga la verdad. Deberías tener tacto con King, hablar un poco de cosas banales y luego ir haciéndole las preguntas poco a poco, tal vez hasta obtengas más datos que no esperabas obtener.

\- Posiblemente, aunque yo pensaba algo más cómo hacer que Elaine le pregunte y esconda una grabadora o espiarlo cuando este con Ban

\- Jajaja, Gowther-san, creo que harías un muy buen papel como espía, o interrogador, tienes futuro en eso.

\- Hm… podría ser una buena manera de ganar recursos además de ser el asistente de Merlin y un investigador. Pero para eso debo leer la constitución otra vez, no me gustaría infringir la ley como aquella vez en las termas. Aunque no fue mi culpa ser confundido con una mujer. – Arthur asintió terminándose por fin ese helado, para después indicarle a Gowther que ya era un poco tarde y debía volver, mañana tendría un examen de inglés.

Merlin llegaba de hacer una visita al supermercado y saludo a la pareja, agradeciéndole a Gowther por traer a Arthur a tiempo, lo invito a comer, pero lo rechazo ya que debía ir a hablar con Elaine porque ella evita los intentos de asesinato de King hacia él. La mujer asintió y se despidió dándoles unos minutos a solas.

Arthur tosió ligeramente y empezó a reír, con un ligero tono rosa en sus mejillas, mientras Gowther pensaba que esta era la situación que leyó en una de esas novelas para adolescentes, debería ser directo o hacerlo cuidadosamente respetando su espacio personal.

\- Nos vemos luego – detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos al escuchar la despedida de Arthur, y como el joven extendía su mano, claro como no se le ocurrió antes. Tomo la mano de Arthur, quien se relajó, pero no se esperaba que Gowther se acercara para besar los nudillos de esta – ¡¿H-he?!

\- Ha sido un paseo de lo más divertido y educativo, espero tener otra salida como esta. Hasta luego y esfuérzate en tu examen – soltó la mano de Arthur hizo una reverencia, y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria.

\- Arthur, ¿por qué estas rojo de la cara? – pregunto divertida Merlin, el muchacho solo abrió y cerró la boca, negó y se dio de golpecitos en las mejillas – Un buen progreso en su relación, quien lo diría.

\- Sí, yo… ya me voy a estudiar. La repisa te la van enviar como eso de las 6:00 P.M. y solo diles donde y ellos la instalan. - Merlin asintió y vio al joven desaparecer por las escaleras.

Elaine abrazaba su nuevo muñeco de felpa, saliendo de la tienda con Helbram de la mano, nunca hubiera recurrido a algo tan infantil como una apuesta para obtener el muñeco, pero asi el peli verde aprendería que no es bueno olvidarse de su aniversario, en cuanto llegara a casa se lo mostraría a Harlequin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin.**

 **Oh el amor. Que bello, verdad (?).**

 **Bueno esto fue más que nada como un experimento. Con tres parejas muy diversas, tal vez se me fue un poco de las manos sus personalidades, pero como dije, es un experimento y he quedado bastante satisfecha con el resultado, pero quizás… pueda hacerlo mejor la próxima.**

 **Nos vemos. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
